


Roots for Growth

by MaskedMildew



Category: Starlink: Battle for Atlas
Genre: Aliens, Bounty Hunters, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedMildew/pseuds/MaskedMildew
Summary: Shaid never knew exactly what made Eli want to drop his identity as a bounty hunter, but she'd been around him often enough to make guesses.





	Roots for Growth

**Author's Note:**

> I'm lovin' Starlink, y'all. This fic will just detail a few times Shaid's seen Eli upset or unsatisfied after taking a job (or during one).

I hadn't known I'd been tailing the same targets that Eli was going after, but in hindsight, it was probably the universe's way of saving that old Bion's life, and I don't even think he realizes it-- or cares.

Eli'd done the tough part of the job, I admit. I'll admit that I was also a bit frustrated once I'd arrived at the scene and saw that the big guy with the bigger reward on his head was already looking to be disposed-of. I'd decided to sit back and watch until I could figure-out what exactly was happening, and where the other target that hung-around the the first guy was. 

We were in a dusty old refinery, I think. One of the bigger ones that had once been a place where life was buzzing. It didn't matter now, the only reason I brought it up was because it was dark and had plenty of places a tricky outlaw could hide. In the moment, I couldn't tell if I was more excited to take-out a baddie alongside Eli Arborwood himself or if I was... nervous. For his safety.

I saw the flash out of the corner of my eye and my head whipped to look down at the ground level. Eli had beaten the big outlaw in a fight and was now lining-up his shot to take him out, and I guess that's what kicked the other into gear. 

Everything next happened all at once. Eli pulled the trigger on his gun, the first outlaw was shot, the second one that had shown itself in a vain attempt to protect their friend's life let out an anguished cry, I hopped-down from my perch, Eli looked behind him to see the second outlaw and faltered with his shot, and I used my knife to neutralize the threat to the gunslinger's safety.

Once it was over, he stared at me and tipped the flower on his head in thanks, but I saw something in his eyes before they disappeared behind one of the petals. I couldn't make out what it was, and to this day I think no one could. 

I'd never heard of Eli faltering before a shot, before, but I didn't think on it then. I was just trying to contain how proud I was that I was able to complete a job and protect someone I looked up-to.

The both of us then agreed that we'd each take the body of the outlaw we dispatched for the money, without any problems. It was real simple after that; he loaded-up his starship and I did the same with mine, and we parted ways. I didn't see him for a long while, after, but such was to be expected with bounty work.

* * *

The next time I saw him, I'd stopped by the place he had in Kirite just to relay info I had about someone he'd been hunting once. Once I got to the shack, he was sitting in the back on a chair that rocked back and forth with every push of his foot, and he was chewing one of the sweet leaves from a tree I'd seen on Haven. I didn't question why he'd been staring-off into space, all alone. I wanted the visit to be quick. No bullshit.

When he saw me turn the corner to the little place he was sitting, he'd tensed-up and reached for one of the guns on his hips, but relaxed once he only saw me. 

That was just typical Eli behaviour-- he was strict on keeping his private property private. He drawled about something sentimental, like how he'd visited Haven and thought it was beautiful, and I just cut right to the chase. He listened, but I don't think he really wanted to. I thought he was just being mysterious and 'cool', and I remember leaving before I really wanted to because I wanted to look cool, too.

Pretty naive of me, huh?

I learned that, despite the information I'd given him, he hadn't gone after the target and instead took a break from bounty hunting for a cycle around the sun.

* * *

 The last time I'd ever worked with Eli was when I was able to actually distinguish that he wasn't... alright. I could feel the lack of will he felt for the job, and he was fidgety the whole time. I thought that it might just be an 'off' day. We all got them, so I didn't bring it up.

He missed a shot, though, when we'd gotten into a conflict with our targets. Didn't hold him back much, and he still hit the second shot, but his accuracy failing him was unheard-of. If anything, I noticed this was strange. Neither of us were good with idle chatter, we both liked keeping to ourselves, but I made sure to remember to talk to him before we split paths.

We were at a saloon (typical) when I'd decided to speak-up. He'd been kinda lost in his thoughts, only talking to order another drink. When he heard me, I don't think he was expecting it at all. I saw his eye look at me, surprised, from under that big flower on his head, like he was gauging whether or not I was going to  _keep_ talking. Surprisingly (to both him and myself) I awkwardly tried to keep the conversation going, and he had the decency to turn to me in his seat. 

I think he realized how... tough it was for me to try and make small-talk, so he cut to the chase. I remember it exactly; his voice was more gravelly with the drinks (if you could believe it) and he said: "Why are you talkin' to me?"

It wasn't anything rude, and I knew it, but I went quiet just because I didn't know what to say. Maybe he felt bad, because he tried to explain himself: "I'm meanin': we don' speak very off'en. 'S kinda out-of-the-blue, eh?" I don't think I'd ever felt more out of my comfort zone than I had in that moment. I just couldn't bring myself to talk, like my body was forcing me to become mute. He kept staring at me, though, and I eventually forced out a (very informal): "What's up with you?"

I _probably_ could've been nicer... but that wasn't my style.

He made this clicking sound that he did whenever he was about 'get into' something, and leaned back in his stool, taking a swig. Started off first by saying: "Ya' worried for your old man, 'r somethin'?" which I opted to ignore. He then went on to start talking about how he felt that the 'winds were changing' and that "somethin' was brewin'" or whatever. I wanted to roll my eyes, but I was the one who asked in the first place.

Then he started going off onto some really... _out-there_  stuff. And we're in space, so ' _out-there_ ' is **_pretty_ **_out-there_.

Started talking about the Krakna, and how they were controlling the universe secretly. He said stuff about Wardens and that old outlaw tale about Grax. I just nodded and listened, trying not to roll my eyes, but he could see right through it.

Think that pissed him right off.

He squinted at me, and I felt like I'd done something wrong. And then he tossed a few Nova pebbles onto the counter and set his drink down. 

"You don't believe a word I said, huh?" I remember he asked me. He rose to his full height in his chair-- he wasn't much bigger than me, but he could be imposing if he wanted to. I tried to keep a stiff upper lip, and I was honestly a bit offended that he thought he could get mad at me. So I just nodded and said back to him something like: "Yeah, Arborwood, that all sounds bat-shit crazy." 

We were kinda drawing a bit of attention now. The place wasn't too full-up, but there were enough people to make it awkward. Eli and I stared each other down a few minutes, before he made a move to talk.

His mouth opened, and all that came out was: "I..." 

His head shifted back and forth slowly, his eyes looking everywhere else but me. He sounded like a mix of anger, frustration and worry, before he recovered his bearings and stood up. 

He tipped his petal towards me, but his discontent was obvious. "I'm takin' my end of the deal." Was all he told me before he walked-out and left me behind, a mix of confused and angry myself.

Usually when he parted-ways with someone after a job, he'd say: "Happy trails" or "Maybe the roads will see us together again" or some cheesy shit like that. Not hearing it for once.... left me feeling lonelier than I wanted to admit.


End file.
